


Christmas Love

by LadyErica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A Glance Into The Future, Alternate Universe - A Christmas Carol Fusion, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Miracles, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Finding Love, Finding True Happiness, Flashbacks, Ghosts of Christmas, Love, M/M, Reylo - Freeform, Scrooges, Visiting the past, being happy again, taking a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: Ben Solo does nothing, but work even through Christmas. He had given up on Christmas a long time ago. He even refuse to open up to love despite his mother's new personal assistant. Always smiling. Always has nothing bad to say. She can even stand up to a bully. Clearly his ideal woman, but he learn love hurts. He ignores it. He inherit his boss/partner's company and runs it. When Christmas comes along. He refuse to join any Christmas party and that includes the office Christmas party. He even works on Christmas Day. Leia holds a Christmas party on Christmas Eve and wants him to join them. He ignore the emails, calls, voicemails and text messages, but that night he is visited by three ghosts. Base on A Christmas Carol and Scrooge.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have started watching cheesy Christmas movies. From classics like It's A Wonderful Life to The Grinch and Love Actually, and more even listening to Christmas songs. So with two weeks to Christmas I wrote this.
> 
> Remember I am dyslexic and my grammar isn't perfect because of it.

December twenty-fourth. Christmas Eve. The phone gone off three times of one miscall, one voicemail and text message. Ding! God, a email now and this one appeared on his computer screen as he was working. Subject: Christmas Party Invite. Clearly from that lovely personal assistant his mother hired two years ago. Ben met Rey many times when she attend meetings on his mother's behalf and working in the office. First Order International. A big import company that will deliver goods to and from countries. Even find safer ways to get the cargos from A to B. Snoke was the founder and original owner. He got into some shading dealings and hired Ben Solo. With his links to his mother's company, Resistance Republic. Were able to use Snoke's shady dealings to catch the criminals using Snoke's business to import illegal weapons, drugs and counterfeit money from countries willing to risk everything for more power. That was a first few years. Ben Solo was fresh out of college when he join and partnered up with Snoke. When Snoke died though. It was revealed he had no wife. No hires to take over and so left everything to Ben Solo. Ben gladly took over and worked hard to keep the company going stronger than ever. Now he was twenty-eight years old. In his prime and at the top. What more these he want?

Rey Palpatine. Twenty-three years old. Hazel brown eyes. Chestnut hair. Cute freckles around her nose and the most wonderful smile. She was hired as Leia's new personal Assistant when Leia's took a job in Japan. It was a once in a life time opportunely and Leia's old personal assistant took it. Leia happily let her go and then this Rey was hired. He remembered when they first met. It was a Monday morning and the time was nine thirty AM, and Leia wasn't in the meeting room, but then this woman rush in with a laptop and folder wallet in her hands. She apologise for being late. Only two minutes no biggy to him. She set the laptop down and quickly set it up. She then smiled at Ben and waited for him to start the meeting.

"And you are?" He asked coldly.

"Oh, my goodness!" She answered with a stock expression. "I am so sorry. I'm Rey! Rey Palpatine! I am hear on the behalf of Ms Leia Organa. She couldn't make it and sent me, her personal assistant instead."

Ben rose a eye brown. "I thought Carol was Ms Organa's personal assistant?" He asked.

"Miss Smith took a job opportunity in Japan and Ms Organa happily let her go." Rey answered before starting back to her laptop. "I have all we need on this laptop and will be taking notes with it for Ms Organa."

"Very well. Let us begin." Ben said starting the meeting. "I hope everyone completed all their reports on each shipments from last month over the weekend."

A couple of groans and Rey took the reports out. With a smile hand them straight to Ben. He blinked at her and then took the papers. Written out clearly with charts, results and calculations. Even results compared from the month before. He nod with a small smile appeared in the corner of his month. A rare thing and he heard typing from her laptop. This new personal assistant was quick and hard working. He liked that. Carol Smith was always nervous and was easy to make cry. She would drop things and would have trouble keeping up making notes, but Rey had everything at the ready and typed very quickly. The meeting continued and this time there was no interruptions from a nervous personal assistant. Where did his mother find this little thing. From her accent. She must be British. He knew that from Armitage Hux and Gwen Phasma. They have British accent. They never annoyed him with incompetent. They had all their reports at the ready and he never lost his tempter. Maybe British people were more organise. After the meeting everyone happily left and quickly. Everyone, but Rey she took her time to pick up all the paperwork and putting it neatly away. Checking her phone for any new emails from his mother or going through his mother's schedule. Checking for any changes. Her phone rang.

"Ms Organa!" She answered then she began to nod. "I just made it in time and gave in the report. Yes I took notes as you requested. I will ask. Mr Solo?"

"Yes Miss Palpatine!" Ben answered coming out of his thoughts. His tone still cold, but not mean. "You have a question to ask?"

"Ms Organa request you join her for lunch at a small café down the west street road. She was hoping you could come?"

"Tell me why she couldn't be here first then I shall give you my answered."

"Oh, Ms Organa had a importent doctor's appointment."

"Why did she need to see the doctor that she skip a meeting?"

"I'm not sure! She didn't tell me. I booked for her upon her request of day and time she wanted. Then told me to attend the meeting on her behalf."

"Will you be there at the café?" Rey quickly nodded. "Then I shall join her for lunch. Time?"

"Twelve clock. I will inform Ms Organa."

That's when he notice how her eyes lit up when she got excited. They were sparkle. Like there were little stars twinkling in her lovely hazel brown eyes. She wasn't afraid of asking him a question or even answering him a question. She was brave and bold. He liked that about her. When twelve rolled around. He met his mother and Rey. Rey with the laptop at the ready. It was like she knew this was going to be a business lunch and he was guessing it had something to do with her doctor's appointment. It was and once again Rey typed everything down on the laptop. Not missing a word. She was quick. 

"I had a banyan nothing to worry about." Leia said out right. "Your father got worried. It was getting sore. So I have to have surgery to have it removed."

"This isn't a business lunch it's a gross family update." Ben said annoyed.

"Ben, we barely talk even in meetings." Leia protest. "You shouldn't worried and so I told you to take the worry off. You work too hard and barely take time off. When you do, you're working."

"I'm the boss. The CEO of the company. I can't take days off." Ben said keeping his voice calm. "Let's order lunch and get this over with so I can go back to the office."

"Oooh, that's a idea." Leia said happily. "Rey, show Ben plans for the office party."

"Yes Ms Organa." Rey said as she stop typing and turn the laptop. "Ms Organa got me to find Christmas decorations for the office."

Ben rolled his eyes. "That trash in my office building." He said bitterly.

"Come now Ben! You used to love Christmas." Leia protest. "Rey worked hard researching ideal decorations for office and you know transport sales go up around this of the year along with delivery. This enlighten the staff's to work for it."

"It would be nice." Rey spoke up. Typing on the computer before showing Ben the laptop. "I even picked a Christmas tree for the main reception that doesn't violate fire safety."

Ben saw the tree and the smile on Rey's face. Her eyes really do sparkle when she's happy and her freckles become more noticeable. Like she naturally light up the room and can see her more clearly. She really did take her time as he took the laptop and went through each item Rey research, and found to decorate the office. Even saw a blueprint on how to decorate the office to get a better understanding. She really did thought this through. Normally this holiday wasn't his thing and he hadn't celebrate it in ten years. Gave up on it. Though Christmas they were never short on gifts, food and warmth. It lack on thing. His family being there and after he turned eighteen. He stopped. Focusing on college and his career. Even Snoke agreed it was only good to bulk up sales. So never had a Christmas office party. Didn't bother decorating the office. It was all plain. Maybe the odd Christmas card staff exchanged, but that what they were cards and nothing to him. However seeing how Rey thought it through and her eyes just lighting up. He agreed and even let her do it all under his mother's supervision.

Since that day in November he never forgotten that day when he met Rey. Every time she come into the office to help his mother and attend meetings on her behalf. He was delighted to see her. He even smiled when he saw her. Whispers went around of him having a crush on Rey because on how he become soft when she was around. They only stopped when he walked into the room and narrowed his eyes. He would bark: Get back to work! As he normally does and everyone return to work. He once felt bad for yelling when he saw the stock look on Rey's face. She looked ready to ran and then he saw his mother's face. She looked at him with such disappointment for yelling. Why did he cared what she thought? But he did care because the whispers were true. He does have a crush on Rey. She was pretty. She was smart. She can do her job. She even got people to do their jobs without having to repeat her face. She even put Bazine Netal in her place without having to raise her voice. Bazine was bullying a office intern, again and Rey stood up to her. Stating she will go to Ms Organa and show her a video of Bazine bullying interns if she didn't stop. God, how can someone like her never been in his life sooner? Right, this job and Snoke pushing him to focus on his career. Glad he was dead. He died alone and so was Ben. Alone as it always been at Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey remembers her time starting for Leia Organa and the hope she has for Ben Solo. Ben has a hard time making a decision as he reflect on some regrets missing out of out work hours with Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to not revealed spoilers for this chapter, but I choose Jacob as Snoke's first name from Edenezer Scrooge's old business partner, Jacob Marley. Thought it was right to put that in there being this story is loosely based on A Christmas Carol and Scrooge.

A text. A phone call which was missed. She left a voicemail and sent a email. She did all this upon the request of Ms Organa to invent her son to this evening's Christmas party, she was hosting this year on Christmas Eve. No reply. Rey signed in defeat. It is only nine AM! Maybe he'll reply when he has lunch. She hope he does. Rey Palpatine was only twenty-one when Leia Organa hired her and for two years she has been organizing and booking since as Leia's personal assistant. Now twenty-three she has been helping Leia run a transport company that her son inherit and own since Snoke's pasting. She met CEO Ben Solo in a meeting for the monthly report when she first met Mr Solo. He was quite handsome and young. Ms Organa only warn her about his tempter which she witnesses a couple of times, but he would excuse himself if he saw her. That would make her blush. There were whispers about him having a crush on her. Silly she thought. Who would want her? A lonely orphan girl from England. 

"Oh, ignore these silly rumors." Leia said drinking her coffee. "Though it would be nice of my son finding someone special and give me hope of grandchildren in the future. The office just wants some gossip."

"Oh!" Rey answered. "I knew someone like him or anyone would want me."

"That's not true!" Leia said with a motherly tone. "Child, you are still young and though I don't expect my son to care about anything like love. You are wanted by me and Han."

Leia looked sad mending her son being bitter even towards finding. Rey saw it and she knew Ms Organa had a complicated relationship with her son. At least he talks to her even if it's just business and the company. Rey was about to place comfort hand on to Leia's shoulders when Ben blurts open his office door and with a angry shout. "Stop gossiping and get back to work!" Breathing heavily as he looked around the office at all the frighten looks on his staff's faces. Leia had gotten up from her seat and with a serous look said his full name. Hands on her hips and disappointment on her face.

"Benjamin Bail Anakin Solo!" Leia said her tone serous. "Yelling at your staff and in front of my personal assistant, Miss Palpatine here."

Ben turn his attention towards Rey. He took a step back of her shock look on her face. He went red in the face. Made a quick apology and hid in his office by closing the door after himself. That was the first time she saw him get angry and shouted so loudly. Yet it didn't stop the rumors of people thinking Mr Solo having a crush on her. Her a orphan girl from England. During her time as Ms Organa's personal assistant. She would have a breaks in the staff break room or her lunch with Ms Organa and Mr Solo. In the staff break room she made friends with many people. Finn and Poe whom were a gay couple that work in tracking. They were super nice to her. Then she met Gwen Phasma and Armitage Hux they too were from England. Both work in Admin. It was nice to have two fellow British men working in America too. That made Rey least alone then she normally was since she spent most of her life alone. Still she was more worried Mr Solo living his life alone willingly like that. Some people may enjoy living alone, but they have friends and attend fun events. However Mr Solo didn't and that made Rey sad for him. Her heart broke as she secretly hope the rumors were true of him having a crush on her, but Rey accepted that there was no one out there for her.

Ben looked at the email. He wanted to reply. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to go for her. The two Christmas office parties he missed that she organise and attended. The pictures in saw her happy smiling face surrounded by her friends she made in the office. Laughing and smiling. Having a good time. He could have gone to them. He could have spend time with her and let her sunshine personality shine on him. Warm him to the core and instead he never attend. He never spend time with her that wasn't work related. He could join her now and be happy. He shouldn't bother trying now and accept his fate of a great career of running a successful business. Christmas brings back some childhood memories he cares to forget. Then his office got cold. Strange he knows the heating bill got paid.

"Ben Solooooo!" A eyrie voice spoke. Sending chills down Ben's back.

"Who's there?" Ben spoke out.

"Ben Solooooooooo!" The voice spoke again more eyrie then the last. "Ben Soloooooooooooo!"

Ben was getting worried. Was this a prank his staff decided to pull on him. Were they getting back at him for making them write up reports over the Christmas weekend or over all the weekends over the years. He wasn't sure. All he knows that voice was getting eerier and eerier by the second as it spoke his name. Then the curtain blind folded shut on themselves and eyrie voice called out his name again. Louder this time. This must be a prank and then he turned to the portrait of Snoke shaking as it hung above him. His eyes sharing down upon him. Like it was looking right at him to his very core. BEN SOLO! This time it shouted his name. The picture shaking more violently. Then out of no where, Snoke appeared before him as ghost with hundreds of chains around him. Ben was wide eyed and terrified. This isn't happening. It's a prank and this is a projector image of his old dead boss/partner.

"Boo!" Snoke said.

"Argh!" Ben screamed in terror.

Ben fell back and made a ran for his office. Snoke twist his hand and door locked. Ben struggled to open it and the handle felt icy cold to the touch. This can't be real? Ben question himself and turn to see the ghost of Snoke was still there looking at him. This is a prank and it was a damn good. They must be having a good laugh about it all ready on how shit scared he was right now of seeing his dead boss/partner floating before with no expression on his face.

"Very funny!" Ben called out. "You can stop the prank. Stop it now and I promise not to fire you. Seriously don't stop now I will fire your asses right now. Including your Christmas bonus."

"A bit hush!" Snoke spoke. "My boy this is no prank. Still is real. I am Jacob Snoke your old friend and the reason you are here."

"You got to be shitting me?!"

"Language!"

"Yep, it's really you and I have lost it."

"Young Solo please you haven't lost it, but you will lost something fare greater in life and sadly that's my fault."

Ben was confuse. If this wasn't a prank and he hadn't lost it. Then this is real. Ghosts are real and one is floating before him. Snoke float forward and went through the desk, but was stopped only a foot away from Ben. Ben looked down and saw the chains that were wrapped around Snoke. They were going through the floor and yet Ben Solo something more terrifying then seeing his old boss/partner in front of him that was holding Snoke in that one place. Ready to drag him back down to where he once come from to haunt him. Snoke sign with a look of a heavy heart as he turn towards Ben.

"A price of focusing on nothing, but work and not life itself!" Snoke said with great sorrow. "I come with a warning Ben Solo. A warning of your fate if keep the path you have chosen to follow me which will your fate be upon you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Ghost of Christmas past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben travels back to his past as a little boy to himself as a teen, but he gets to see another's past along with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I work in retail and it is Christmas week at work and I have be put down for extra days to help out with all the Christmas rush. Enjoy the next chapter.

Ben was confused at this point. Snoke was a successful man. All he did was cut out family and friends. Focus on work and nothing else. He had no wife. No children. He had the business that now Ben has and work hard to inherit. What fate would he face if he kept to this path of success? So many questions and needed answers.

"Look at these chains young Solo." Snoke said with a heavy hearted tone. Ben looked down on the ghostly chains. "These are my debt of my life. I never give. Only took."

"But the shady dealings were fixed with the deal of my mother's company, Resistance Republic." Ben said.

"That is only one thing of the many chains you see here. The others are cutting ties with friends, family and regrets of not having my own."

"Regrets of not having your own?"

"You are not blood, but I saw you like a son. However I pushed you into my ways of life. The past can hurt, but it is how we undo it and see why it had to happen can truly make a man a success."

"My family was hardly around at Christmas." A bitterness escape Ben's mouth.

"But your heart is telling you to embrace life and enjoy it while you can. This chain is of my sweet Eleanor. We counted for a short time and yet she couldn't wait. Left me for another man. I was broken. She was the only woman I've ever loved."

"Rey!"

"Do you wish to lost her to another?"

"No! I have put off all her party planning and Christmas seems to be her favourite."

"Then take my words. Upon one hour you shall be visited by three ghosts. Ghost of Christmas past. Ghost of Christmas present and ghost of Christmas future. Upon the first next hour. See these ghosts and change for the better or become like this. Covered in chains and in pain. Farewell."

Snoke disappeared with a icy chill and blends open again to let the warming of the sun to frighten the chill away. Snoke's words haunted him. Covered in chains of regret and pain in darnation. Ben remember a woman called Eleanor, Snoke had mention on a couple of occasions. June third her birthday. September tenth the day they met. February twenty-fifth they began counting now known as dating in the modern era. Then December twentieth she left him after two years of counting. He loved her, but hardly talked of getting married only work to her. Knowing she won't marry him, she left for another man. Will that happen to him? Will Rey seek another? She could have and she might not want him anyway. His watch beeped the next hour. Right, ghost time.

"Hello there!" Spoke a elderly man. His hair and beard white as snow and dress like he was from the nineteen fifties. "I am the Ghost of Christmas past Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"No flashy entrance!?" Ben lazily said as not a question tone.

"Well, Snoke gave you a fright. I thought I give you a break. The next will be a big surprise." Kenobi answered with a smile. "Shall we start, I am guessing your a busy man on Christmas Eve."

"I am!"

"Excellent! Here take my pocket watch."

"What will this .... Do?"

Upon his confusion after taking the pocket watch. The hands began turning anti clockwise. As if turning back to time and in a flash. Ben was back home. Back when he was three years old living on a small apartment. The Christmas tree was medium with a few ornaments on it and a star. All homemade. This was before they all moved into the mansion. It wasn't big or fancy, but it was simple and affordable at the time. Ben smiled. This was a happy memory for him. Then a little boy ran through him as if he were air. The little boy was Ben age three years old. His face and eyes lit up with happiness and joy.

"Mama, papa Santa come and he left presents." Little Ben said excitedly.

"Oh, did he?" Han said lazily tone and small on his face. He had just woken up. Seems he had just slept only a hour or two. "Hahaha! Let make coffee for me and your mom, and we can open them." "

Han, I'll do that. Your tired." Leia said walking behind him and worry look on her face. "You pulled a triple shift three days in a row."

"Yeah, I can't stay for dinner either."

"Han!?"

"Promise the boss I'll work today for twelve hours by the dorks for the next shipments."

"But it's Christmas."

"And next Christmas we won't be here. I promise you princess. I will give you both a castle."

That he did give them a castle. His father had been pulling hundreds of hours of extra overtime to save up that he was losing sleep, but it was worth it because as he promised eight months later. They all moved into a big house as they started their new business, Resistance Republic. A shipment company that was fast and reasonable priced, but it come with a cost. His parents were hardly home. Little Ben would wake up on Christmas morning to a big Christmas tree full of presents underneath. Joyfully open them and each year passed by and the joy slowly disappeared. Because it was just him and Threepio their butler. Ben was now fifteen years old.

"Merry Christmas young master." Threepio greeted him cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas Threepio." Ben said bitterly as he open his presents.

That was the Christmas he stopped caring about Christmas. What was the point of all these fancy gifts if he couldn't have his parents see him open them? Not even at Christmas dinner. It was dinner for one every year.

"Sad! To see a little boy have everything." Kenobi spoke with a smile. "Guessing your parents absent really upset you?"

"It did!" Ben answered with a bitter tone. "They were always too busy for me. Always working that they missed everything. Uncle Luke would show up sometimes to my school events, but that wasn't enough because they weren't there."

"True! However, it shouldn't have stopped loving Christmas because one person on Christmas day lost hers years ago."

"What?"

Ben was confuse then the pocket watch began turning again. Everything flash around him and he saw a little girl in a hospital bed. She had badges around her head and arm. She had a IV drip in her hand. Keeping her hydrated. She looked quite young. A nurse come in with a box. She smiled at the girl, but it seems quite sad.

"You poor thing!" She said with a sad tone. "And on Christmas Day. Well, at least you can have this to give you some comfort."

"This little five year old girl is Rey." Kenobi said a sad smile on his face.

"In that box is a doll for her. She was the only survivor of a car accident. Her parents killed upon impacted of a truck slipping on the icy road. It hit their car killing her parents. Only identified by the passports. She got a blow to the head."

"And survived?" Ben asked.

"Her mother shielded her from the glass shards and she was sliced and crushed instead. They were visiting family here in the states for Christmas."

"She lost them on Christmas Day."

"Most children have parents, but some ask Santa to give them parents. However this little girl only wanted other children's Christmas wishes come true."

"She wasn't bitter from this day, but it's the day she lost her parents."

"True! But she holds on to happy memories of them and so they were never gone from her heart. Something you never did."

They flash away from five year old Rey to him age eighteen years old. Alone in his dorm room. His roommate had left for the Christmas holiday to his parents while Ben stayed and studied. He got a message from his mother. Opening the flip phone. The text said: _We can book tickets for you to join us tomorrow? Love mom x_. Leia had 'mastered' in her way of texting shag. He rolled his eyes and text back. _Thanks but Mark got a Xmas party. Going there. See you at Easter. Thanks for the cookies. Ben x_. It was a lie and he wasn't going to a Christmas party in dorms. He didn't want to fly back to a empty house on Christmas Day. Another text. _Alright have a good time. Thank you for the gifts. Give some cookies to your friends. Dad said hi. Mom x_. Ben texted back. _Sure no prob. Say hi back to dad x_. He wasn't going to answer anymore texts from his parents. He focus on studying. He was done with Christmas. He gave gifts, but wouldn't celebrate it. Not anymore.

Flash! Ben was back in back into his office. The pocket watch still in his hand. It had started ticking again, but ticking forward and it showed ten thirty AM! It wasn't a dream. This was all real! So that was Christmas past. Him once happy with Christmas to bitterness toward it then seeing Rey a little girl. She lost her parents on Christmas Day, but she kept her joy for Christmas and that made her more beautiful. She never stopped celebrating it. She even wished for other orphans to get new parents at Christmas. She didn't want new parents. She kept hers in her heart. His eighteen year old self happily lied to his own mother of going to Christmas dorm party and actually was staying in college to study. Nothing else! Ben sighed! That was a sad sight. Next will be the ghost of Christmas Present. This was going to be like A Christmas Carol, but for him to see his past and Rey's past. He wasn't expecting that. What will he see next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is the ghost of Christmas present.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost of Christmas present makes a BIG entrance into Ben's office as he takes him to see his mother's Christmas Eve party. However he learns so much more and have a realisation that if he skip everything for work. He'll miss it forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this today as I got a day off from work before the final count down to Christmas. It is a little shorter than the last chapter. Again I wrote it in a day. Excuse my grammar. Dyslexic is not fun to have even as a adult. Please be polite to those that work in retail and don't take your last minute shopping out of them. It is not their fault they're out of stock on something and it is not their fault you left it to last minute. It has been a year for all of us. Mainly on keyworker and our medical workers.

OK, eleven clock time for the next ghost to appear. Silent. Nothing is happening. Odd? Ben looked to the pocket watch to if it was running late or a bit fast. He compared it to his smart phone clock and no on the spot. Both even change at the same time from eleven to eleven zero one. Clearly this ghost doesn't understood the importance of being on time. Boom! There was a loud bang. Boom! And another then another. Then there was a loud banging on his office closed door. Ben was nervous. He wasn't sure if he should leave his seat from behind his desk. BOOM! The office door swing open with loud bang and a largely tall man dress in a Christmas jumper and a winter fur coat. A brushy beard. Come in with a giant present in his hands. Brown hair and a big smile upon his face.

"Hahaha! Hello, I am the ghost of Christmas present Chewbacca. Call me Chewie for short." He said loudly.

"You scared me shit." Ben said annoyed. "And you were one minute late."

"My apologies! Not one for time, but the now. The present." Chewie said placing the giant present down. "Time is irrelevant, but a continuous line of never stopping. However if you don't stop for one moment in the present. It can never come back and be gone to you forever."

"I am aware of Einstein's theory of relativity."

"Wonderful!"

"Look, I am guessing no one can see us?!"

"Yes, one thing you can't do is interfere with time, but influence it in the present."

"Look I get it you're the ghost of Christmas present. Let's see what my mother is planning for her Christmas party I am thinking of skipping."

"I think you might not want to skip it lad. Come, into my Christmas present and see the now."

Chewie took the lid off the giant Christmas present and picked up Ben as if he was just a toy. He jumped into the Christmas present box and there they were in his parents mansion. Leia busy as ever with people rushing around her. Checking the decorations were level and even by her sight. The Christmas tree perfectly trimmed with the right amount of ornaments, tinsel and lights on it. Of course a golden star. She wasn't for silver stars, but golden stars. Clearly she had replaced all the old homemade Christmas decorations they once had. However he spotted one she took into her hand. She smiled sadly at the sight of it. It was a star. Made out of cardboard and golden glitter around it with a picture in the middle. It was him age three with his parents. Held up by a red ribbon. He couldn't believe she kept it after all these years. She placed it carefully to his eye level. In sight for everyone to see. How could he not notice all these years? He made that a long time ago and she kept it.

"Oh, that's nice!" Chewie said in a cheerful manner. "Did you know she kept it? It still looks new as if made yesterday."

"She kept it and took care of it." Ben said sounding surprised. "After all these years. I made that back when I was three. We barely had nothing. My parents working hard, but we didn't have enough to buy ornaments. So we made them instead. I thought she threw them all out, but she kept this one. The one I'd made."

"If you stop to look around in the moment of time. You can see all the little things you can miss."

"Leia?" Rey called walking through them both. "Sorry to bother you. Where should put this freezer bag?"

"Oh, don't throw it away." Leia answered taking the bag from Rey. "I use it to keep this ornament from getting damage. Ben made it when we barely had nothing. He was only three years old."

"Oh, it's nice. I still have something simpler." Rey said taking something out of her handbag. "I carry it around me at Christmas. It's a picture bauble of me and my parents. My first here and this picture was when I was five. They had it made for our family in the states here. We were going to hang it on my cousins' Christmas tree. It was another thing that survived that day."

"Oh, Rey dear." Leia said with a hand on her heart. "That is such a bitter sweet story. I'm so sorry. Christmas must be hard for you."

"It was at first, but knowing I have one thing of them. Makes me smile that they will always be with me even at Christmas." Rey smiled as she looked at the picture bauble.  


"Rey, why don't you put it on the Christmas tree?! Next to Ben's ornament."

"You're sure Ms Organa?"

"Yes and call me Leia. It has been two years now. You have become family."

Rey smiled and happily put the picture bauble onto the Christmas tree next to Ben's homemade Christmas tree ornament. Ben didn't know that. How could he missed so much of her? She had a special Christmas bauble that she carried around her every Christmas like a little treasure of her heart. Now it was on his parents' Christmas tree next to his old ornament that his mother took the time to care like a little treasure of her own. He truly had missed many things in his life time. Maybe his parents realise they had done the same and were trying to regain what they lost. Time with their son and he had lost all his time with them at Christmas. Now he was losting time with Rey. She was wearing a nice white blouse and formal black trousers and black high heels.

"Has he answered or replied yet?" Leia asked. Her words broke Ben out of his thoughts.

"Not yet!" Rey answered sounding worried and sad. He didn't like her being sad. "I know he's seen the text, but I am not sure if he read the email."

Leia sighed. "I know it's silly, but still set him a place at the dinner table just in case."

"Leia!?"

"I know he won't show up, but a mother can hope and who knows miracles can happen."

"I will inform Threepio to set Mr Solo a place at the table."

"Thank you."

They still set him a place at the dinner table on Christmas Eve and on Christmas Day. Hoping he would show up. He couldn't believe it as he and Chewie went into the dinning table. The table was setup for thirty people. He saw names of people he knew, but hardly met or spoken to. His Uncle Luke was coming and Uncle Lando was coming to the party. He hadn't seen Uncle Lando since he went off to college ten years ago. He saw Dameron and Storm seated together. The two male co-worker he knew were dating each other. Hux and Phasma along with Rose Tico are next to each other. Then he saw Rey's place was next to his Uncle Luke's chair and opposite to her chair was a place for him. Next to him was Uncle Lando. They really did saved him a seat around this time of ever. Time was indeed irrelevant and he was missing every moment of it. Chewie took hold of Ben's shoulder and whispered this time for them to go back to his office. Into the giant present they went and back into Ben's office he was again. Alone in his office. It was now eleven thirty-two AM. All that was done in another short time and he was missing it. Ben looked at his smartphone and he wasn't sure. Should he go? Should he at least get a present for Rey. He had already sent presents to his parents and Uncle Luke, but had nothing for Rey. Did he even have time to get her a very special present?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ghost of Christmas future comes next and put the nail in the coffin for Ben.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost of Christmas future shows Ben a future he wasn't expecting, but willing to change before he truly will lose everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little spoiler here: I know Carrie Fisher died in December of 2016 and her death was a sad one, but for this story I had to make some changes. I think you guys can understand what I have done in this chapter. Please be mindful of my grammar.

Ben was nervous now. It was nearing noon now and it was clear that he was scared. Future isn't set in stone, but their can be number of possible futures. He could be alone in the future? Rey can be happy with another man and a family like she wanted? Or maybe something dark? Something worst then anything he could ever foresee. He saw his smartphone clock turned to twelve PM and the blind fell closed. The ghost of Christmas future was here and clearly making a on time entrance appearance. A cold misted come into his office and Ben could feel the cold. It was coming so cold he could see his breath. That didn't happen when Snoke's ghost visited him. The mist started to move and take shape before him. Twisting around and around getting faster until it took a form of it's own. A tall figure dress in all black wearing a mask that look like something for breathing. The ghost was making seizing noises from this mask.

"I am the ghost of Christmas future." the ghost spoke with seizing breathing in between his words. "I am Darth Vader. Come Ben Solo to see into your possible future."

"Do you want the pocket watch?" Ben said a little frighten, but he stood tall against the dark figure before.

"It is not needed." Ben was surprise and looked at the pocket watch. "It has stopped and frozen on twelve."

"The future is a cold one as the mist take us to the future."

The mist circle around Ben and the ghost sending them into the future. A graveyard. Oh, this is a grim future for him to see. "Come!" Darth Vader spoke as he began walking forward. Ben didn't move at first out of fear, but knew he had to face his future. Was he buried here? Will he learn the year of his death? So many questions that need answers as they walk through the graveyard. Ben looked around he felt like he had been here before. He remembered coming to a graveyard as a boy with his mother to change flowers at the tombstone of his grandparents Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. There they were and the flowers a little dead from the cold weather and snow around them. They continued walking until they reach two tombstones and a woman standing in front of them. She looked old under her hooded winter white coat and yet there was something about her. She kneelt down and removed the dead flowers on the tombstones and place a wreath on each tombstones. Then lit a candle in a lantern. Placing it between the tombstones. Ben swallow a knot in his throat as he looked to Darth Vader.

"Who is this woman and whose tombstones are these?" Ben asked grieving the answer.

"Read the tombstones." Darth Vader answered.

Ben stepped forward and saw the woman was now praying. Her eyes closed. She looked like she was in her fifties. Why did feel so familiar to him? Ben looked down and was shocked to see the tombstones.

_**Here lies Han Solo** _

_**Loyal husband Loving father** _

_**Born 13th of July 1942 Died 18th of September 2035** _

_**Here lies Leia Organa Solo** _

_**Faithful wife** _

_**Caring mother** _

_**Born 21st of October 1956 Died 27th of December 2035** _

His parents' graves. Buried next to each other just like his grandparents. The dates and years of their deaths of each other were very close. His father died first then over two months later in the same year his mother died. Did he attend the funeral? Did he at least fund the wake for them? He thought this was his grave. Not his parents. What is all of this? A cough come behind him and he turned to see a older looking Luke. He walked up to the graves of his parents. He had a cane in one hand to help him walk and hot drink in the other.

"Rey!" Luke spoke.

The woman turn to reveal a older looking Rey. "Hello Luke." She said with a smile. "Come to visit them to. I have already replace the flowers. Put wreaths down."

"It would be what Leia would wanted." Luke remarked. He signed. "Wish Ben could be here and not you in the freezing cold, and right before Christmas."

"You're in the freezing cold?!"

"I'm Leia's brother and Han was my best friend I happily call my brother. Hell, he was my brother-in-law. Ben should be here."

"I don't think he took her deaths very well." Rey said that with a heavy sad smile on her face.

He was still alive in this future. What year was it? What she mean he didn't take their deaths very well? "He didn't attend the funeral, but at least he paid for it." Luke said with a heavy sign. "He couldn't bare to see them buried. After Han's death from a heart attack it wasn't long that Leia would join him. Ben locked himself away in that office of his."

"He only comes out to attend meetings. I barely see him." Rey said with a tear running down her cheek. "It is heart breaking to see him sad and hardly seeing him at all. I couldn't move on. I foolishly fell in love with a lonely man that clearly didn't love me back."

Rey was full blown crying now. Luke walked over and gave her a hug. Poor thing needed the hug. Ben couldn't believe it. She was in love with him and he happily let himself become alone even after his parents' death. He loved her and she loved him back, but he never even told her. He didn't attend the funeral of his parents just funded it. He left Rey alone and she waited for him. She was still waiting for him. How could he be so foolish? The mist covered them again and they were back in his office, but it wasn't his office. It was his office, but in the future. A old Ben Solo working away at his desk. Typing on the computer. The phone rang and the older Ben answered it. A holoimage appeared of the person calling him. It was a older Hux.

"What is it Hux? I'm busy!" the older Ben said bitterly. "These transport accounts won't get done by themselves."

"Sorry to bother you sir, but I was calling to informed you we got the deal." Hux answered. "You are the proud owner of Cloud City Oversea Delivery. I think Lando Calrissian would be proud of you. He happily sign everything over to you and is now enjoying retirement."

"Good! Is there anything else?"

"Just one thing sir. Merry Christmas!"

"Humbug!" The older Ben hung up on Hux after that.

He was please he got the deal, but was bitter towards the season greetings of Merry Christmas. He wasn't one for it and he looked sad about it. December wasn't favourite month to enjoy and clearly cared more for New Years over Christmas. Ben looked at his older bitter self. He couldn't believe it. Even at ago sixty-two he was a lonely old man that was working towards nothing, but success and he could swear he saw the chains of regret appearing around his older self. Clearly it had been growing as the years went by and the ill fate Snoke now suffered will be his if he doesn't change. Stop and spend time with family. Give Christmas a chance and ask Rey out on a date. She clearly likes him and he likes her back. He can change this future and the chains of regret will never weight him down.

"I can't let this be my fate!" Ben said with sorrow.

"It will be you're fate!" Darth Vader spoke.

"Wait, what? No the future is not set in stone."

"But the chains have already began weighting you down."

Before Ben knew it. Chains began wrapping around him. Each one heavier then next. The times he only sent gifts at Christmas. Treating every lunch date with his mother as a business lunch. Declining all inventions to parties and events. If it was business he wasn't going. He had the odd fling, but didn't get attach to them emotionally. All these chains he made them and he saw his older future self having more chains around him as he worked. A sad look on his face as he stopped typing on the laptop. Through the hologram screen he fatedly saw him reach for a framed picture. It was Rey. Younger and with her beautiful smile. His older self looked sad as he picked it up and looked at it. Then bought it to his lips and gave it a kiss. A tear rolling down his cheek. His biggest regret will be her if he let these chains take him. The chains were pulling on him down bringing him to his knees. The ghost of Christmas future, Darth Vader standing him like death ready to take him to hell.

"Rey!" He heard his older self spoke. "Forgive me! If I could turn back time and just go to that Christmas Eve party. I could have been with you today. Humbug to myself not to Christmas. I love you!"

That's would Ben found the strength to stand up and pull on these heavy chains of regret. His older self gave up and still loves a angel that lost more then him. She loves Christmas despite losting her parents on Christmas Day. You let one bad moment or two take the joy of life away then you become lonely shall of yourself. No! He won't allow it. He is going to change and these chains are not going to stop him. Ben got up on to his feet and straighten up. Breaking the chains. Standing tall and strong as he breath heavily. This future is not set in stone. He took out his phone and send a reply by text. Stating he was coming to the party and will be staying the night. A heart emoji appeared from Rey. Ben look at Darth Vader and saw he had changed into a man with brownish blonde hair. His grandfather Anakin Skywalker was standing before him with a smile on his face. He nodded and it was over. Ben was standing in his office in the present with the blinds up. He went to his laptop. Saved his work then turn it off. He checked the time and was still time to get one more gift for special person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some romance don't you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets a special gift for Rey and ask Rey out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. Merry Christmas to everyone. I originally wanted to have this chapter up on Christmas Eve, but I didn't get home from work until after 8PM and so didn't have a chance to finish the chapter until this afternoon while cooking dinner. Well, here it is and remember I am dyslexic. My grammar may or may not be off.

Rey saw the text and a smile appeared on her face. He was actually coming and she sent a heart emoji. Blushing! OK, that was silly of her, but she was happy. He was coming and she had to tell Leia. Leia was checking the table arrangement when Rey come in with a smile on her face. She saw Leia the text reply of Ben coming tonight and wanting to stay over. He'll be here Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. She has to tell Leia. Ben was coming. Leia would be thrilled. Thank God the jewellery store was still open and still had a one left. They were nice enough to wrap it for him. Sure that cost more, but it was worth it. Worth it for her. Right, time to pack a overnight back. Toiletries. Clean underwear. Pyjamas. A outfit for the day. He took a breath and knew his mother would ask him to wear a Christmas jumper. That might Rey smile. He likes her smile. Quick double check of everything. His things and most importantly, Rey's Christmas present.

He checked the time several times and what to wear to the party. He had a few formal wear. Mostly black suits and a selection of shirts. So he showered and put his best formal black suit with a white shirt on. He checked the time again and then drive up to his parents mansion house. Should he keep his tie on or take it off. It's a party not a gala. He removed the tie and loosen a couple of buttons off his shirt. OK, he walked up the door after parking his car in front of the garage. Took a deep breath and rang the door bell. Wait, what should he say? Who was going to answer the door? Relax! Keep calm. He can do this! Rey answered the door. She was wearing a lovely red dress with long sleeves with open shoulders. Red matching high heels and her hair was loose with curls at the end of her hair. She wore light makeup and small golden earrings. Nothing fancy. Just like her perfect.

"Mr Solo!" Rey said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Rey and please call me Ben." Ben said with a smile. "You look beautiful!"

Rey blushed at the comment. "Thank you Mr So-... Ben! Thank you Ben! Come in! I'll take your bag!"

"Oh, no! I know my mother. She'll have a bedroom ready for me!"

"She did!"

Ben come in and Rey closed the door. Ben could hear talking and music playing. Everyone were clearly here for the party. Threepio come and took Ben's overnight bag. Ben quickly took Rey's Christmas present out and he blushed a little. "I got a last minute Christmas gift!" He said and quickly took it to the living room where the Christmas tree was and placed it underneath. He smiled as he placed it along with the gift he sent to his parents. Somehow seeing all of this and his old homemade ornament hanging on the Christmas tree. Really bought back the happier memories and he felt warm. Rey walked into the living holding her hands together. She smiled as she notice his smile on his face. She likes his smile and that made him smile.

"I told your parents you have arrived." Rey said cheerfully. "Who is the present for?"

"Erm, well!" Ben said felt a bit hesitate at first. "Well, I realise I missed someone. Are you staying tonight?" Rey nodded and Ben smiled more. "Good, because it's for you."

"You got me a gift? But I haven't got you a gift."

"It's fine because it's better to give then to receive."

"That is true!"

"Rey, after the New Year I was wondering if you would like to go out for coffee with me?"

Rey was surprise for him to ask her out. She saw he was blushing. Did he like back? Were the rumors and gossips true? They must be as he was standing here before her. Looking nervous and he was being awkward. Clearly he had been wondering the same if she liked him back? Rey blush herself and smile at him. She was looking shy. Unknown to the two, a group of people were watching the them. Leia hushing everyone as they all watch and listen to the two. It looked someone out of a Christmas rom com movie. They were all waiting for Rey's answer. Ben was feeling worried. Why was she quiet? Did do something wrong? Did she like coffee? Maybe she didn't? He should ask her something else instead.

"Rey?" Ben asked breaking the silence. "We don't have to go out for coffee. We can go out and get somethin...."

"I would love to go for coffee with you." Rey answered with a smile. Blushing as she had joy in her eyes. "I only have the weekend off and so I can only do a Saturday."

"Saturday! That's fine! I can change something's around. I can happily take the weekends off for you."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, never thought I meet someone so sweet and strong in my life. My perfect match."

OK, he had gone completely red now to the point his big dumb ears were going red themselves. Rey started giggling and Ben started to chuckle himself. No one had told Rey she was sweet and strong. She had gone through a lot since she was a child. Losing her parents at five years old on Christmas Day. If that lorry driver wasn't late getting his lorry back to it's deport. Maybe her parents would still be alive. However, she wouldn't have stayed in the states with family and went back and fourth to England to see family on her father's side, but she wouldn't have meet Leia and her family. Her son. This grumpy tall man that only smile for her and is opening up to her. Telling her, she looks beautiful in this nice dress that was cheap in a charity shop. Yet, to Ben she looked like a million dollars. He looked nice. Not all formally dressed up and relaxed. Like he was enjoying not working for once.

"Guess Christmas miracles do happen?!" Han whispered in Leia's ear.

"Ssh! I knew there was something I liked about this girl." Leia whispered happily.

"Hey, Hux man!" Poe whispered to Hux. Nudging him in the arm. "Our bet my good sir."

"Yes, yes!" Hux whispered getting out his wallet. "Here $50!"

"Drinks are you Dameron!" Phasma whispered with a smirk. "And the way Ben is looking at Rey. I wager hundred dollars he'll bang a baby or two in her next Christmas."

"Should have put mistletoe up for them to have a Christmas kiss." Lando whispered with a charming smile. "Well, I guess I'll take this chance to put in that deal I want to make with him."

"I think work can wait until after the New Year Uncle Lando." Ben said with his arms crossed looking amuse. "I decided to take a break from work and enjoy life before I regret later in life."

He said that last part looking at a embarrassedly shy Rey. He smile at her and she smile back. Christmas miracles can happen at the right time. Everyone pour drinks and were chatting before having a lovely meal. Rey's seat was moved for her to seat next to Ben. So the two could talk and get to know each other better. There was music. There was laughter. There were friends and family. What Christmas was all about. Being together and enjoying life before it is gone. No regrets. Just love and joy. Besides the future wasn't always set in stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the last chapter. Got the final one coming very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was hoping to have this finish before Christmas, but it is done now and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone.

**Ten years later.**

Rey was carrying presents in boxes while seven months pregnant. She had three all together and they weren't too heavy. Two four years old boys come rushing by her. Laughing with joy as they were dressed smartly. Rey didn't lose her balance as she smiled at how happy the boys were. She was wearing a lovely royal blue dress that was loose for the bump. She walked into the living room with the boxes. A seven years old girl dress in a nice pink dress with black hair. She was having her hair brushed by Leia. Ben watching with a smile. He never thought this would be happening with him. A daughter, two twin boys and a soon to be born little one.

"Sweetheart?!" Ben said with shock. He saw Rey carrying the other presents. "No, no, no! You wanted those from the car? I could've gotten them for you or you could've asked Threepio."

"I did try Master Ben!" Threepio said trying to catch up with Rey. "Mistress Rey, I must protest for the tenth time."

Rey rolled her eyes. "Ben please you never let me do anything since I become pregnant." She said. Ben took the boxes off her. "With Hannah, you wouldn't even let me attend meetings. With Anakin and Bail, you wouldn't let carrying my bags to my appoints. Now with this one."

"That sounds familiar." Leia said with a smile. Braiding Hannah's hair. "Han, was terrible with me when I was pregnant with Ben."

"Speaking of things sounding familiar!" Han said coming in holding Anakin and Bail under his arms. "Caught these two trying to sneak cookies out of the kitchen."

"OK, so I can be a bit like dad when it comes to my wife's pregnancies." Ben said admitting defeat as he put the boxes under the Christmas tree. "And so the boys are like me trying to sneaking extra cookies before dinner, but I won't let my children lose the joy of Christmas and the love of life to put herself out."

"Well, let's clean them up and get ready for the family photo." Rey said with a smile. Standing by her husband's side. "I want this Christmas to be perfect like one ten years ago."

Ben smiled at that. Ten years ago he was going to missed that Christmas as he did so many Christmases for many years, but instead that Christmas he was visited by three ghosts and his dead partner. Which change his life forever. He got a last minute Christmas gift for the woman that was now his life and mother to his children. That last minute gift was a golden locket he was lucky to get at the last minute. Rey was able to place a picture of her and her parents in that locket. She wore it every day since including their wedding day. That gift change him for the better as he was able to open his heart again to Christmas and be with the woman he love. They started for two years before Ben asked Rey to be his wife and three wonderful children later with one on the way. He was happy. The door bell rang.

"That be Luke finally here." Leia said getting up. "There you are Hannah. Go stand by your parents. Han put the boys in front of Rey. Comb their hair Ben. Oh, Han can't you keep you're hair neat for even one moment!"

"Dammit, woman I worked hard nearly all my life." Han complained. "Can't I at least have my hair rough even for one day?"

"Master Luke Skywalker!" Threepio announce.

"Hello, Merry Christmas Eve everyone." Luke said with a warm smile. "To answer your question Han. When it comes to my sister, no you can't have your hair rough. Not even me!"

Han gave Luke a nasty look, but broke out into a laugh along with everyone else. Hairs neatly combed and everyone place together in front of the Christmas tree. Ben placed his arm around Rey holding her close with their children in front of them. Next Christmas will be more wonderful because he was never alone as his family grows with another on the way. Threepio took the picture as always for the last ten years and like the others it was perfect because everyone Ben hold dear were together. In times like these if you don't stop for one moment, you'll miss them all and have the biggest regrets in your life weighting down on you. Chaining you down to the floor. Let love into your life and those chains disappear forever. Merry Christmas to everyone and a Happy New Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos


End file.
